


Siegreich

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: An manchen Stellen ist John empfindlich.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2008  
> Antwort auf den Prompt John/Ronon - Narben  
> Beta: Birgitt

Eine leichte Berührung, sanft und doch zuckt John zurück. „Nicht… Nicht dort“, verbessert er sich.  
„Warum nicht? Es ist ein Teil von dir.“ Die nächste Berührung ist im Nacken, wo sich der Wraithkäfer festgesaugt hatte.  
Wieder will John zurück weichen, doch ein starker Arm hindert ihn daran. „Lass mich!“ Bevor John etwas sagen kann, haucht Ronon einen Kuss auf die Narbe. Dann setzte er Zunge und Zähne ein.  
Aufstöhnend beugt John den Kopf nach vorne, bietet Ronon seinen Nacken an.  
Eigentlich soll es ein sinnliches Spiel sein – würde Ronon nicht ständig die beschädigten Stellen seines Köpers attackieren. Jede einzelne eine Niederlage. Eigentlich ist es ein sinnliches Spiel. Ronons Mund ist zu talentiert, als dass John ihm lange widerstehen könnte. Dann die Hände, die seinen Körper streicheln. Langsame, erotische Bewegungen.  
Zuerst hatte Ronon seine Arme berührt, dann den Nacken und jetzt berührt er den Oberkörper.  
John will mehr, viel mehr.  
Will das Adrenalin der letzten Mission loswerden und Ronon hart und wild spüren.  
Doch der Krieger hat andere Pläne und John ist Wachs in seinen Händen – wie schon so oft. Er gibt nach, lässt sich in die Umarmung fallen. Genießt, dass Ronon immer wieder über seine Narben fährt, sie liebkost, ihnen huldigt. Schwelgt in den Küssen, die Ronon auf jede Stelle seines Körpers haucht.  
Schnappt nach Luft, als kundige Finger ihn massieren, die Spannung hochtreiben und, gerade als er kurz vor der Erlösung ist, von ihm ablassen.  
Sanfte Hände zwingen ihn, sich umzudrehen. John will protestieren, doch als er den Mund öffnet, küsst Ronon ihn. Jetzt spürt John die Wildheit, hat aber nicht vor, sich dem Ansturm zu ergeben und er küsst genauso wild zurück. Er ist atemlos, als Ronon den Kuss beendet, aber nur, um den Hals zu liebkosen.  
Wieder spürt John, wie Ronon die Narbe im Nacken mit besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit behandelt. Er hält still, akzeptiert die Liebkosung. 

„Warum? Es sind Narben!“ Er merkt, dass seine Stimme ein wenig atemlos klingt.  
„Weil es deine Narben sind.“ Ronon dagegen hört sich vollkommen ruhig und gelassen an.  
Bevor John etwas erwidern kann, fühlt er Finger, die an seinem Schwanz hoch und runter fahren.  
Nicht länger verspielt und liebevoll. Stöhnend birgt John den Kopf in Ronons Halsbeuge, ergibt sich dem Rhythmus, bewegt sich mit ihm.  
Jetzt stoppt Ronon ihn nicht, sondern lässt zu, dass John mit einem Stöhnen in seiner Hand kommt.  
Schwer atmend lehnt sich John an ihn, findet wie immer eine verlässliche Stütze. 

Als sich seine Atmung ein wenig beruhigt hat, hebt er seinen Kopf und küsst Ronon.  
Seine Finger machen sich an dessen Hose zu schaffen. Er kämpft mit den beiden Gürteln. Als er die erste Schnalle geöffnet hat, poltert Ronons Waffe zu Boden. 

John lauscht einen Moment, doch als alles ruhig bleibt, öffnet er auch die zweite Schnalle.  
Es ist gar nicht so einfach, die enge Lederhose von Ronons Körper zu schälen. Aber da er selbst nackt ist, hört er erst auf, als auch Ronon nichts mehr an hat.  
John steht auf, berührt dabei sengend heiße Haut und hört Ronons Seufzen. Lächelnd platziert er einen Kuss auf Ronons Oberkörper. Auf eine vernarbte Stelle. Ein Überbleibsel vom Angriff der Replikatoren auf Atlantis.  
Ronon weicht nicht zurück. Als John hochblickt, sieht er das breite, strahlende Lächeln, das eher zu einem Lausbuben gehört als zu einem wilden Krieger.  
Johns Finger gleiten tiefer, während sein Mund die Narben auf Ronons Oberkörper liebkost. Es sind so viele.  
Seine Finger berühren Ronons Schaft und Ronon stöhnt leise. John lächelt und er nimmt den Rhythmus auf, der viel älter als Atlantis ist. Ronon bewegt sich mit ihm, legt eine Hand auf Johns Hüfte und hält sich an ihm fest.  
Als er kommt, verkrampft er sich, doch diesmal entweicht ihm kein Laut. 

John blickt ihn an. Ronons Züge entspannen sich, er wirkt auf einmal unglaublich jung. Er lächelt, beugt sich herab und küsst John. Zärtlich und liebevoll. Er löst sich von John und verschwindet ins Badezimmer, nur um wenige Augenblicke später mit einem feuchten Lappen zurück zu kommen. Gesäubert legen sie sich auf Ronons Felllager, das so viel mehr Platz bietet, als die normalen Betten. 

„Warum?“ John lässt nicht locker.  
„Weil jede Narbe ein Sieg über den Tod ist.“ Ronon rollt auf die Seite, kuschelt sich an John und schläft ein.  
Lächelnd haucht John einen Kuss auf seine Stirn, bevor er selbst eine bequeme Position zum Schlafen sucht.


End file.
